


Drake

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne-centric, Gen, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Mentioned Colin Wilkes, Or not, POV Damian Wayne, Tags, Tags Are Hard, Tim Drake is Red Robin, You Decide, how you see it, i don't even know how old they are in this, it depends, that is the question, they can be brothers, they just are, to ship or not to ship?, what you read out of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Colin Wilkes, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 69





	Drake

It was always Drake. Drake this. Drake that. Grandpa’s favorite. Father’s equal. He was always there. He’s always been there. Everybody loves the prince of Gotham. You can’t otherwise.

He plays with people like a kid would play with dolls. He lies, he cheats, he self-sacrifices like a fool. He’s a prodigy. Nobody calls him out on his bs. Because he’s sweet and thoughtful. Nobody stays mad at him for too long, yet people want his attention. It’s annoying. 

Wilkes said I spend too much time ranting about him. Wilkes doesn’t know what he’s talking about.

At times I think Drake doesn’t even know how mesmerizing he is to people around him. At times I think I forget about who I’m thinking about. He knows. He’s a businessman, he’s a rich Gothamite. If he doesn’t know, beware, he’s lying. People tend to forget that.

“Damian?”

Right now, he’s trying to talk to me. I’m trying to ignore him.

He decides to sit beside me. Stupid fool.

“None of your concern,  _ Drake. _ ”

He only smiles with pity, as if he just didn’t choose to be here. As if it wasn’t an active choice.

“Why do you despise me?”

“Tt”

Of course, he decides to ask this.

“I don’t despise you, I simply don’t like you.”

“Why don’t you like me?”

Because god forbid there’s anybody, who does not like Drake.

“Do you want in alphabetical order or?”

“Sure.”

He smiles, just smiles, I refuse to look into his eyes.

“Tt, where do I begin?”

He can back out, giving him an opening.

“Start at the beginning.”

So I do, I tell him everything.

I’m telling him, how he’s a cheat, a liar, a fool, who can’t take care of himself, a player, how annoying he is, I tell him every flaw I see in him.

He only listens.

I tell him how unfairly he stole my life, how my father trusts him, how grandpa praised him. How everyone hates me because I’m not him.

I look into his eyes.

I tell him how I admire him, how he’s intelligent, witty, caring, mesmerizing, beautiful. How he doesn’t take hits. An eye for an eye. I praise every virtue I see in him.

Once I stopped, silence took over.

I didn’t dare to look at him. He didn’t look at me.

His reaction was to pat me on the shoulder and leave.

“I despise you!”

I screamed at his leaving figure. He didn’t even turn around.

Few days after that encounter, I saw him sitting, alone.

He whispered:

“Damian.”

So I sat beside him. We didn’t say anything.

After a moment, I asked:

“Why?”

he simply replied:

“Do you want in alphabetical order?”

I simply said yes.

What I got for an answer was a lot.

He told me every flaw he sees in me. Told me how bratty, insufferable, all-knowing, pretentious I am and so much more.

Told me how I stole his life, how my father’s attention is on me, how forgiving Grayson was with me. How he won’t ever forget that I died.

He also praised my knowledge, loyalty. How caring, mesmerizing, confident I am. How I don’t let things be. A tooth for a tooth. He praised every virtue he saw in me.

Everything was silent again.

I left.

Three days later, I asked:

“What do you think about Tim  _ al Ghul _ ?”

He asked back:

“What do you think about Damian  _ Drake _ ?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing math hw, had to write this instead. I don't know what this is but you can decide. I just wanted to write that ending.
> 
> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
